Voices from District Nine
by Madbrit-inVA
Summary: Evangaline is yanked out of her life and thrust into the 72nd Hunger Games, along with her student Tristan. Dangerous fierce alliances and tributes face her at every turn, but surprising friendships sprout up where holes in Evie's life have formed.


**A/N- The Hunger Games Series belongs to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

><p><em>Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill,<em>

_While his daughter hid and watched, she dared not breathe she was so still._

~_Abraham's Daughter_ by Arcade Fire

_One Year Ago_

_The night after the Reaping of the Seventy First Annual Hunger Games_

"Where are we going?" I panted, doing my best to keep up with Stephen. We ran amongst the maple trees, long grasses brushing against our legs. The moon was the only source of light, casting patterns against the trunks of the trees. The cold night air ran through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "Stephen!" I said, pulling on his arm.

He stopped and held my hand tighter. "We're almost there, but we have to be quiet. The entire district is crawling with Peacekeepers tonight."

I nodded, feeling my heart race. Stephen grinned, and led us along our path. We traveled in silence, stepping carefully as not to make a sound. Slowly, the trees began to thin and the grass started to shrink. Soon, we found ourselves on the edge of one of the grain fields our district was known for.

"Why are we here?" I asked, confused. I looked up at the high wire fence that surrounded the field before turning to him. "We spend most of our time here working, why are you so eager to return?"

"The fields are far enough away from the houses and factories that we get to see the show," he said with a smile.

Before I could ask any more questions, Stephen kneeled down and pulled at a section of the fence. With little effort, the wire bent up, making a hole big enough for a grown man to crawl through. Stephen ducked under the fence and gestured for me to do the same. I slipped my hand into his, feeling a sense of security as he squeezed my hand. We walked in silence though the field until we reached the center of the meadow, where he suddenly stopped.

"Here we are," Stephen said, before sitting down on the ground.

Puzzled, I sat down next to him. "So, what's this 'show' then?"

Stephen lied down on his back looked to the sky. I copied him and rested my head in the crook of his arm. I followed his gaze and gasped in awe.

"I've never seen so many stars before," I said quietly.

"There's too much light where we live to see them. You need to be in compete darkness to see them."

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

"Quite like you, my dear," Stephen said.

I kissed him on the cheek "Thank you."

He turned to me, his blue grey eyes gazing fondly into my light green ones. Stephen brushed a lock of my warm brown hair from my face, his hand lingering on my cheek. "I love you, Evangeline."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Evie, I want you to promise me something. I want to marry you. Next year, after the Reaping, when we won't have to live in fear of being chosen as Tribute. I know we're young, but-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I will marry you."

Stephen grinned. "By this time next year, we will be engaged." He pulled me closer and kissed me, his fingers entangling themselves in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let my worries melt away into the soft ground.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

_The Morning of the Reaping of the Seventy Second Annual Hunger Games_

I wake to the bright ligh tof the sun streaming through the thin curtains that covered the bedroom window. Yawning, I pry Stephen's arms off of me and sit on the edge of the bed. Things didn't quite go as planned, and four months ago Stephen asked me to marry him. We had moved out of our parents houses and found a home of our own. We are doing alright; I work as a teacher's assistant during the day and Stephen labors alongside his father in the grain fields. We aren't poor and we aren't rich, but we're happy.

Our home is on the small side, but far enough away from the District center , fields, and factories that we find peace here during the day. It is a sturdy home with walls painted with shades of blue and a light wood flooring that covers the entire house. It is filled with sunshine throughout the day and laughter in the evening. Despite not living here for long, we have turned this house into a warm home.

I stand and stretch, reaching for the ceiling before diving down towards my toes. Years of working in the fields has made me limber and strong. I open the closet and pullout my best dress, feeling a pang of fear as my fingers touch the fabric. I jerk my hand away, the dress falling to the floor.

"Evie?"

I turn to find Stephen awake and sitting up. "I was just about to get dressed," I say, my hands shaking.

He gets out of bed and crosses the room to pull me into a hug. "We're gonna be okay," he says soothingly. "We've never been chosen before, why should this year be any different."

I take a deep breath and nod. "We're gonna be okay," I repeat.

Stephen releases me and picks up my dress. "You know, I kind of like the day of the Reaping."

I frown. "Why?"

He grins. "I get to see you all dressed up."

I laugh and snatch my dress from him. "I suppose that's one way to look at it."

Stephen kisses me on the forehead. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>By the time we leave our home, the sun is hidden by dark, ominous clouds. A cold wind is picking up, disturbing the loose dirt roads and pulling at the grasses that have shot up in any space they could.<p>

"I hope it doesn't rain on us," Stephen muses. He runs his fingers through his shaggy jet black hair and sighs. "We'd better hurry, or we'll be late."

I hold his hand tighter, feeling fear well up inside of me. We walk in silence to the Justice Hall, soon finding ourselves surrounded by many others. The colour that decorates my community has vanished, giving way to the dull grey of the District center. I cling to Stephen as the line begins to split into two.

"It's going to be okay," he reassures me. "This is our last year, and we're not going to get called."

Our hands are torn apart as the Peacekeepers push us into place. I stand in the front rows, unlike the rest of the girls my age. The young girls in my class see me and flock to my side, holding onto my loose, pale pink dress for comfort. Upon seeing our district representative, Lulu Jenkins, one of them begins to cry.

I kneel down and take her hands in mine. "Shhhh, it's okay," I say quietly. I wipe the tears from her face with my thumb. "I know you're scared, but you're not going to be called."

She nods, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress. I stand as Lulu taps the microphone twice, calling us to her attention. Her appearance grows more ridiculous by the year. This year, her hair is bright blue, matching her cyan, geometrically shaped dress. I barely listen to her as I do my best to quietly comfort my distressed students, who cling tighter to me each time Lulu pauses to take a breath. After a short video on the Dark Days and the "reasoning" behind the Hunger Games, Lulu begins to speak again.

"What a wonderful film that the Capitol has provided for you. And now' for the moment you've all been waiting for! The Reaping!" she squeals with excitement. "May the odds ever be in your favor."

She bounces to her left, where the bowl full of girls names sits. With an elegant flourish of her fingers, her hand dives into the bowl. She pulls out a card and walks back to the microphone. The girls bury their faces in my dress as Lulu slowly unfolds the card. She clears her throat before reading the card aloud.

"Evangeline Russoe!"

I feel the blood drain from my face, my feet frozen in place. I hear a deafening roar in my ears as the blood in my body rushes towards my feet. My world crashes around me, taking any joy I felt with it. The girls around me begin to wail and Lulu urges me to step forward. Shaking violently, I slowly exit the crowd and make my way to the stage.

"NO!" I hear a voice scream in fury. Stephen bursts from the swarm of boys and runs towards me. Three Peacekeepers grab him and drag him back as he struggles to reach me. I turn and begin to walk towards him, only to be stopped by two more Peacekeepers. A silent sob works its way up my throat as I fight to reach him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Stephen shouts, kicking and writhing in the grasp of the Peacekeepers. "SOMEONE VOUNTEER! PLEASE!"

I am pushed onstage as they pull Stephen out of sight. Lulu beckons me closer, grinning. I slowly approach her, doing my best not to pass out.

"Evangeline," she says. "How nice it is to meet you. I suppose that was your brother?"

I shake my head. "My fiancé," I respond quietly. I resist the urge to scream and cry, feeling my throat constrict as the words force themselves out.

"Well, I'm sure he will be rooting for you," Lulu says. "And what about those girls that you were standing with?"

"My students," I answer. "I'm a teacher's assistant."

"How wonderful. Now it's the boys turn!"

Lulu dances to the other side of the stage and selectes a card near the top. She returns, and, once again, calls another to their death.

"Tristan Hallark!"

My chest tightens as I watch him approach the stage. He is only twelve years old. Instead of going to stand at Lulu's side, he immediately runs to me. I hold him close as Lulu tries to ask him questions.

"How do you know Evangeline?" She asks, leaning down to his eye level.

When he doesn't respond, I speak for him. "Tristan is one of my students."

"Lovely," Lulu croons. "There you have it. Ladies and gentlemen of District Nine, I give you your tributes for the Seventy Second Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- No promises on how often chapters will come out; depends mainly on schoolwork. With spring break next week, I should be able to have a few lined up. **

**Please review- Critiques, comments, things you like, things you don't like, questions, ect :)**

**I will reply to every review- unless it just says 'awesome chapter' or something along those lines XD **

**~Madbrit**


End file.
